A Sad Sort of Happy
by the writer formerlyknown as lm
Summary: HBP SPOILERS! Lupin and Tonks talk after the funeral.


**A Sad Sort of Happy**  
**by Lupinsmoon12391**

"It's really real, then? All of this?" Nymphadora Tonks stared out at the Hogwarts Lake and watched as the setting sun shimmered on its surface. It looked so peaceful, beautiful. Oblivious to the fact that today was anything but beautiful.

Remus Lupin stood beside her, looking particularly serene. "I don't know. I keep expecting to be woken up any second, being told that this is all a bad dream…" He sighed and trailed off. Tonks moved in closer to him and wrapped her arm protectively around his waist.

He laid his head on her shoulder and let out another, yet a bit more relaxed, sigh. "You are marvelous, Nymphadora."

"Took you long enough to notice." She smiled, though the joke felt bitter. It left a bad taste in her mouth. Was she betraying Dumbledore, by making jokes when she was supposed to be mourning?

"He would want you to be happy. He would want us to be happy. Minerva had been right- Knowing that there would still be love, that was what mattered to him," Remus answered her. Without even realizing he'd done so, Remus pulled Tonks into him, clutching her tighter and tighter, almost as if afraid that she would turn into smoke and float away, into the darkening sky. He kissed her head and muttered into her masses of hair, "Don't leave, Nymphadora. Just don't."

"I don't plan on it." She smiled again, and despite herself, she didn't criticize her mind or tell herself that she was being stupid and naïve and only thinking of herself. Because the truth was that she was. She was holding Remus Lupin. _Remus_. Everything seemed okay just at the mere mention of his name.

"Today's a sad sort of happy, you know." He smiled, looking out on the lake.

"Yeah," agreed Tonks. "It is. I don't know why, but I'm not miserable. I'm in pain, but I'm just, I'm just…" She closed her eyes and exhaled the breath she had not been aware she had been holding.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Remus placed a kiss softly onto her lips, and the two seemed momentarily lost in the embrace.

After a moment they parted, and Tonks pulled away. She walked closer to the edge and looked down at her reflection. She was herself again. Pink. And happy. _Thank God._

"You know," she appeared thoughtful, "today during the funeral, I cried like hell, and now, for some reason, I seem to be out of tears." She giggled and paused. "Apparently I'm out of frowns as well."

"I didn't cry," Remus said, suddenly solemn. "But I was about to. I would have, certainly, if I hadn't been holding you for support."

"You were holding me?" she teased. "Really? The strong gentleman? The one who's 'too dangerous' for me?"

He did not laugh. "I am a threat, Nymphadora."

"I'm terrified," she sarcastically replied and tore her eyes away from him as she felt tears sting them. Lupin came up behind her and enveloped her in a hug, speaking into her neck.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you have a serious disregard for your own personal safety." He kissed her on the cheek, and she was unable to contain the grin that spread across her face.

The people were dispersing rather quickly. Apparently no one was in the mood for small chat; this was not one of **those** funerals.

"We'd better go." He disentangled himself from her grasp and then held out his hand for her to take. She accepted it and then the two made their way through the crowd.

But to Tonks's surprise, Remus stopped before they reached the massive gathering of the Weasleys, and he looked at her. "Nymphadora, I don't know what's going to happen in the future. But whatever happens, it can't be that bad, because I'll be with you."

"Awww…" She blushed and looked at the ground. "Re-Remus--" She made to interrupt him, but he would not have it.

"I need to say this, Nymphadora. Who knows when I'll get another chance? I thought I was protecting you! By pulling myself away, I was making sure I couldn't hurt you. Because, if I did, I could never, ever forgive myself. If I hurt you---" He stopped to cough, and then Tonks realized (and turned even redder, if that was possible), that he was on the verge of tears. "What I'm saying is, well, that…"

He paused and she met his gaze. It was warm and passionate, and she felt a pleasant fuzz grow inside of her. "I love you too, Remus."

Before he could say another word, her lips were on his.

---

They're canon, baby!

**THE END**


End file.
